the_gold_rushfandomcom-20200216-history
PostTEENIDOL
About It’s been a process of figuring it out, from Season Two we should be much better at presenting the quality and vision of each act for the small screen. The ambition is to enhance audiences experiences of watching the show and make them feel like they're seeing a realised concept with the added visuals of video editing from the comfort of their own home ''- '''Press Release 2019' Known as 'Sammy on tech' and occasionally, 'Inca on tech.' to The Gold Rush contestants and crew. From organising the filming, to editing and deciding the format of the show, Sammy’s editing technique is inspired by meme culture and K-Pop TV competitions such as ‘Produce 101’ and ‘Queendom’. Using a mix of Premiere Pro and Photoshop Sammy worked to enhance the content and production of each performance for the showreels and truly bring the content and subject matter of each artists’ work to life. Production has already begun on Season 2’s web series which has updated camera and lighting arrangements. Online content The Gold Rush web series (All seasons) * Watch Season 1 here * Sammy directed and edited 'The Gold Rush' Season 1 on their own using the footage and interviews filmed by Lia Chabane. It should be noted that the side angle footage from the finale was supplied by Becca Hicks * From Season 2 onwards Minara El Waters is now in charge of filming from the main angle and Lia continued filming from the side angle for Season 2. Minara went on to have their own interview segment taking over from Lia. It should be noted that the side angle footage from the Season 2 finale was supplied by Alexi Hunt * Season 3 had slight changes to the filming crew. Minara's role is unchanged but taking over from Lia is Lucy McCutcheon Queer Street (season 2) * Watch the trailer here * Note: the track they used for the promotion was a track produced by Misterrcha the verse was written and rapped by Inca as part of their side project, 'BAB' with Minara El Waters being the other part of the duo. Suzi Wu Music Video * Inca makes an appearance in this video alongside Girli , Cosmic Caz and Ari from Pussyliquor * This song was featured in the FIFA 20 soundtrack the best selling video game in the UK * This song is on Suzi Wu's EP 'Hosting Girli's album party at YouTube Space London' *Girli booked both Taylor Trash and Inca to host her YouTube album launch party for her album 'Odd One Out' which was rated one of the best LGBTQ+ albums 2019 by GayTimes Pussyliquor Music Video * Note: Sammy is in this video as themselves not Inca * This was filmed and features footage from Taylor's club night, "Trashed" * Taylor Trash was also featured in this video Bip Ling Music Video * Note: Sammy is in this video as themselves not Inca - They were styled as a hot dog in the video * Sammy spent a short time interning with socialite Bip Ling QQ Music Video * This music video features Minara El Waters as Thorn Face. * The artist QQ is anonymous - nothing is known about them * The blues legend Tom Waits approved the Hardstyle remix of their song "Rain Dogs" * Sammy did the make up on Minara El Waters Trivia * PostTEENIDOLInca and Minara are in a band called 'BAB' together, alongside them are MisterrCha , Space Candy and Shining Day helping them create the 'BAB' vision. Inca is the rapper of the duo and Minara is the vocalist. * Sammy decided to turn The Gold Rush into a web series so contestants would have a way to look back on their experience as well as trying to give them an online platform. * Sammy spent a year interning with renowned fashion stylist Louby McLoughlin * Sammy interned with Bip Ling for a short period of time * Sammy continues to study under photographer and mentor ScallywagFox * Inca, Minara El Waters, Karma, Ross Coyle, Emily After and Taylor Trash were all part of the 25th Anniversary of Viva Glam. Where they paraded around London promoting the campaign, "Change your lipstick change a life." * Sammy also worked alongside renowned headwear designer Piers Atkinson check out their collaborative head piece here * Sammy has illustrated and executed post production to a shoot with Naomi Smalls from RuPaul's Drag Race for Loverboy magazine * Sammy also designed the 'Crystals Creatures' logo for 'Crystal' from RuPaul's Drag Race UK Press Loverboy Magazine * Sammy's interview and shoot with PUSSYLIQUOR * Sammy's images of Naomi Smalls * Sammy's interview and shoot with Dick Day 5.18 Magazine * Sammy is mentioned as the producer of '''The Gold Rush' ''web series